Moonlight Lullaby
by koneko101
Summary: Three years ago, if anyone had told Beck that he would become a were at 15, he would have laughed and told them to lay off the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Koneko101- Well, trying something new here. Let's see how it goes! Hope ya like it.

Prologue

The full moon was here.

Tired eyes watched it, pupils dilating as their body began to shift. Legs became shorter and longer, fear as black as night sprouting all over. Face elongating into a muzzle with golden eyes that could mesmerize with a glance. A tail, long and bushy, flicking in slight agitation. Normally the change was welcome, but tonight it was uneasy. Something was wrong. His ears went back slightly as he rose to his feet. Although a bit larger than a regular wolf, he looked exactly like one in his _were _state.

'Horror films always overdue it.'

Shaking himself, he set off into the night. Three years ago, if anyone had told Beck that he would become a _were _at 15, he would have laughed and told them to lay off the movies. Now at 17, he was completely comfortable in his new lifestyle. His father told him everything he needed to know, even explaining why he never told him before. Apparently, since his mother was a human turned _were_, they had no idea which line he would go. Both had agreed to wait to tell him, and for a long time thought he would be human. Then he found Jade.

Although he didn't know it, he began to show signs from his father after he met Jade. Need to protect, being more affectionate, warning off other males. His senses began to get better, and his parents knew once his eyes flashed gold one day. So they told him everything, INCLUDING how he would have one mate that was destined for him. This was why they never had a problem with Jade, they knew she was the only one who could make him truly happy. Well, except for the dog attack incident. His dad was a little annoyed for the two days it took for him to heal. Thank goodness for fast healing, definetly a perk.

Shouting broke Beck out of his musings, and he realized he was at his lover's house. Creeping to the side where the noise came from, he looked into the dining room. Jade was arguing with her father, waving a letter between them. Her step-mother was sitting off to the side, rolling her eyes while sipping a martini. Beck snorted slightly as he gave her a glance. The woman really was useless, as both a mother and a wife. He often wondered why Jade's father kept her around. Ah well, can't figure everyone out. Watching the fight, he knew instantly when it was over. Jade threw the letter down, said one last thing before storming out. Beck could hear the slam of the back door as she came outside. Making sure to keep silent, he made his way around the back to her.

She was sitting on the steps, head buried in her knees with her arms wrapped around them. He could hear her taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Dropping down, he belly crawled to her, waiting till he was completely visible before stepping on a twig. The noise made her head shoot up, and she beamed at him.

"Razor, where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" she cooed, reaching forward to scratch his ears.

Wagging his tail, he stood up to rub against her happily. Growling affectionately, he gave her hair a few licks.

"Aww, Razor, gross! Don't get drool in my hair!" she whined, but he could see the grin on her face.

He let his tongue loll out happily as she hugged him. Rubbing his head against hers, he felt her sigh against his neck. Glancing down, all he could see was her black hair from where she had buried her face in his fur. Whining slightly, he nudged her with his nose to get her attention. She moved to look at his face as she scratched his ears again.

"He drives me crazy sometimes! I know I'm being whiny but he just doesn't get it. What is sooo wrong about a summer program at Julliard? Huh? Nothing! But to him it's like the end of the world. He just makes me so mad!" she vented, clutching tighter to him. She blinked rapidly as she felt her eyes start to water. Few things could make Jade West cry, but the rocky relationship with her father was definitely one of them.

"Why can't he just accept me for me?"

Beck felt his heart break for her. Her father, for all that he cared for his daughter, had a hard time showing that he did. He thought that to be successful you needed a strong career in business, not wasting time on acting or directing. But the more he tried to change her to what he thought she should be, the more he drove her away. Rubbing his head against hers, he watched her as she gave him one last scratch before sitting back. She glanced at her phone for the time before cursing loudly.

"I was supposed to be at Beck's almost an hour ago, shit!" she screamed as she sprang from the steps and sprinted to her car, tossing a goodbye over her shoulder as she got in.

Beck watched her go before turning and bolting through the woods. Even if she was speeding, he should beat her back by a few minutes if he ran full speed. Sure enough, he soon found himself skidding across the driveway. Running through the dog door, he passed his startled mother as he bolted to his old room in the house. Pushing the door open, he shifted to his human slef before collapsing on the floor. Panting heavily, he felt the the sweat run down his body as he caught his breath. Standing up, he shook himself slightly before pulling on an old pair of sweatpants. Running a hand through his hair, he went back downstairs to see his mother holding a plate of cookies for him.

"I assumed when you didn't come back quickly that you were with Jade, plus the fact that she's late. Take these out for when she gets here, that girl is too thin! Needs some meat on her bones."

Beck laughed as he took her plate, kissing her cheek before heading out to the RV. He got inside, and set the plate down right as he heard her pull up. Stepping into the doorway, he offered her a small wave as she got out of her car. Her eyes were slightly red rimmed, and he could see the light tear trails on her face. She hadn't cried much, probably only let out a few, but it still broke his heart. Walking forward, he cupped her face in his hand as he pulled her close to him. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek, he gave her a gentle kiss before gazing at her softly.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She shrugged, staying silent. He rolled his eyes slightly before leading her inside. She would talk when she was ready, but he reeeeally hated waiting. Especially when he _technically _knew what was wrong. At some point he knew he would have to tell her the truth about Razor, but for now he would let her have this. She'd be mad at him for a while, but he knew she would eventually forgive him. Gotta love having a soul mate, they could never stay mad forever. Letting her settle down on the bed, he handed her the plate of cookies. She grinned as she dug in. He smiled when she moaned happily.

"God, your mom is amazing! Remind me to thank her later," Jade commented before continuing her snack.

It was weird thinking that Jade would like anything sweet, considering how she hated ice cream so much. But she absolutely loved his mother's snicker doodles. If he ever forgot to give her some when they had them, she would gripe at him for hours or ignore him for the day. Crazy what a little cookie could do. Once Jade had finished, she set the plate of the side table before falling back onto the bed. Beck slid in behind her, holding her close as he let her leech his warmth. Good thing _were_'s always gave off more body heat than humans. Nuzzling her neck, he rubbed his hand along her hip, subtly letting it wander higher up her shirt. He felt her breath hitch as he began to rub her sides. Abandoning the subtle approach, he pushed his hands more firmly against her skin, rubbing along the wire of her bra. She let out a satisfied sigh as he rubbed, moaning slightly when he pushed her bra up to palm her nipple.

He felt himself harden as he pushed her onto her back and straddled her. Her eyes were dark as he pulled her shirt and bra off in one fell swoop, and she cried out when he lips attached to her right nipple. He nipped and sucked harshly, leaving his mark on her. He peppered kisses across her skin as he lavished her other breast with equal attention. She gasped and moaned as she writhed beneath him, her hips arching to rub against his. Her eyes were a dark navy with lust, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His member throbbed harshly as he watched her. Pressing his mouth to hers harshly, he let himself get lost in her, showing his love for her through him.

Koneko101- Well, that's it. The ending sucks, I know. But I need it to end so I can put up the first chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Koneko101- Wow, people like this story a lot better than I thought they would. Yay! Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Beck grumbled as he felt light hitting his eyes. Cracking them open, he glared at the window the sunlight was shining through. It was bright, meaning it was at least 9. Huffing slightly, he looked down when he felt something move. Jade stared back at him, eyes heavy lidded and sleepy. She looked like a kitten that had just gotten a bowl of cream. Pushing his lust down, he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She plopped her head onto his shoulder, moving her hand to clutch onto his shoulder.

"Why're you up so early?" she whined, burying her face into his warm skin.

Beck chuckled slightly as he located his phone. Looking at the time, he saw that it was almost 10. Good thing it was a Saturday.

"It's actually almost 10, babe. You ready to get up yet?"

She snorted while snuggling closer. "When a certain boyfriend forces you to stay up until almost 5 in the morning, it's early. So no, I'm not."

Beck laughed loudly as she flipped him off before settling back down to sleep. He looked at her lovingly as she slipped back into sleep, her lips turning into a small smile. She was too cute sometimes, especially when she was tired. His smile turned impish as he remembered the previous night. Yeah, so worth it. Relaxing slightly, he listened to Jade's gentle breathing as she slept. He was used to living on small amounts of sleep, so he didn't really feel tired. Plus he generally lounged for parts of the day, so that kept him rested. He laid there for a couple of hours, just watching her sleep. He loved times like this, when she was just relaxed. Most of the day she was tense, either from school or from making sure that other girls stayed away from him. He constantly told her that there was no need to be jealous, that she was the only one for him, even though it was fun sometimes to make her a little jealous. It was nice to know how much she cared. He did admit that he took it too far at times, especially with the Alyssa Vaughn incident.

He winced at that particular memory. After thinking about it, he had to admit that Jade had been somewhat right. She had been hitting on him through text; she just hadn't understood why it wasn't a big deal. She still didn't, considering she had no idea about their true selves. He had been surprised when Tori had come over to talk to him, since she and Jade didn't exactly see eye to eye. Tori accepted her as Beck's mate, but wished she was a liiiiiiittle nicer. But he had been angry too, angry that she didn't understand that he wouldn't leave her. COULDN'T leave her. He had tried once with Alyssa, but it didn't work. He didn't talk to her much nowadays. Every time they had yoga all she seemed to do was try to get him to leave Jade. Said he deserved a real mate rather than a disgusting human. He growled angrily as his grip on Jade tightened. Human or not, she was everything he needed. He loosened his hold when she whimpered in her sleep, rubbing her hip in apology.

Glancing around, he noticed that the blanket had been kicked to the floor. Good thing he was warm enough for both of them. They stayed like for this for about another hour before Jade decided it was time to get up. Stretching with a little groan, she blinked sleepily as her eyes adjusted. Looking up at him, she smiled happily while reaching for a kiss. He returned it eagerly, flipping them so he was on top. He ran his hands down her sides, smirking when she arched into his touch. She broke the kiss to glare up at him. He tried to give her an innocent look in return.

"What?"

"Don't you what me, bud. You got _plenty _of that last night, and we have things to do today so up!" she snapped, pushing him off of her onto the floor.

Rubbing his head, he gave her a small glare as he sat up.

"And what exactly are doing today, babe? Because if I recall, you're the one who wanted to sleep more," he said in a faux sweet voice.

She glared at him again as she stood from the bed, stretching high on her toes with her arms over her head. She smirked when she caught Beck's appraising look.

"Well, I need to get some clothes from home. And I'm thinking of getting another piercing, so you can go with me if you promise not to wimp out like a little baby."

Beck huffed slightly as he rose off of the floor. Wasn't his fault he wasn't a huge needle fan.

"Just because you can handle some things better than others doesn't make me a wimp," he said snootily.

Jade let out a small laugh as she disappeared into the bathroom. He soon heard the shower running, and a few moments later humming filled the room. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair before glancing at the time. 11:13. They had plenty of time to get everything done, even if they ended up being a little late. Grinning to himself, he made sure to keep quiet as he entered the small bathroom. Jade was washing her hair, white foam running down her back. She didn't notice his approach, and he made sure to keep quiet as he reached forward to grab her.

"Don't even think about it, Oliver."

Beck felt his jaw drop as he stared at her. How the heck did she know he was there? When he voiced his question, she just gave him a patient look like you would a small child.

"You try to sneak up on me almost every time I'm in the shower. Why would this time be any different?" she asked with a small shrug.

Beck considered her reasoning as she turned back to continue her shower. Shrugging, he wrapped his arms around her soapy form. Moving her now clean hair to the side, he placed a kiss on her neck as he inhaled deeply. Mmm, cinnamon and black coffee. Only Jade could smell like that. She shivered against him, despite the water being close to scalding. Taking the soap from her, he lathered it up before beginning to wash her back. She relaxed against him, allowing him to worship her body. Sometimes it was nice to be together without it ending in sex. Once she was clean, he made sure all the suds were rinsed off of her before gently moving her aside to wash himself. He shooed her away when she tried to return the favor, making sure to wash quickly. Once he was finished, he turned the water off before leading her out of the small cubicle. He wrapped a towel around her, rubbing her dry before doing the same. She just stayed silent, enjoying the spoiling he was doing for her. He often made her feel special, but a little extra never hurt now and then. It reminded her that he still loved her, even though she couldn't figure out why. She admitted she was horrible to him at times, but she did try to be better.

Wrapping her towel tightly around her, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her in surprise. While she loved any physical contact he gave her, she didn't often start them. Wrapping his arms around her in return, he smiled against her hair. His inner wolf growled in content, happy with the way things were. They stood like this for a few moments, until Jade seemed to get over her little cuddly moment. Pulling away from him, she gave him a smirk as she looked him over.

"As nice as this is, I need to get ready. Now…. OUT!" she snapped, pushing him out of the room and locking the door.

"That's not very nice, Jadey!" he called back in fake annoyance.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Laughing loudly, he went about getting ready. Getting dressed, he looked around for his red plaid shirt. Jade had stolen it the other day, and he wanted to grab it for when he did the laundry. Well, took it to his mom anyway. He had tried to do it once, total disaster. He found it hidden underneath the bed, along with a dozen or so mystery items. Making a note to clean under there, he threw it in the basket as Jade came out. She looked amazing as ever. Her dark makeup was done perfectly, and she had picked the red extensions for today. A black corset top with a lace cardigan and black skinny jeans showed off her body without making her look like a hooker. Grinning like a madman, he cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She hooked her hands on his cheeks, not letting him escape, not that he wanted to anyway. Walking them backwards, he felt more than heard her gasp when they went toppling onto the couch.

Catching himself so he didn't crush her, he grinned at her and winked, making her giggle. Cradling her neck in his hand, he tilted her up slightly to give her a chaste kiss. She sighed against him, and he spread out next to her so he could hold her close. They stayed this way for a few moments before Beck felt his stomach growl. Jade snorted before sitting up.

"Come on, let's do something before you wake up China," she teased.

Rolling his eyes, he allowed her to pull him up and out the door. He slipped his arm around her waist as they headed for the main house. His parents' cars were gone, so the house was empty for them. Beck went straight to the kitchen as Jade went to get dishes to set the table. By the time she was done, he had already started eggs and bacon while getting the batter started for pancakes.

'All he needs is a frilly apron and he'd be the perfect housewife,' she thought with amusement.

Going to the coffee maker, she set about getting it started. Beck watched from the corner of his eye as she added a few extra scoops to the maker. He was going to need plenty of sweetener to drink that. Turning back to the batter, he heard the chair scrape as she sat herself at the island. He focused on their food for a few minutes before turning to look at her. She had a large cup of coffee in her hands, and a huge grin was on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her while trying to figure out what was so funny.

"What're you grinning about, babe?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if I should get you that frilly apron like Cat has, since your being such a good little wife," she said innocently, sipping her coffee to hide her smile.

Beck scoffed as he poured the batter onto the skillet. "If I recall, _YOU'RE _the one who almost burned the house down before learning how to cook. That was also the day Mom decided we BOTH needed to learn. Something about equality or some crap," he snarked, mumbling the last part.

She shrugged again before focusing back on her coffee. They stayed in comfortable silence until the food was ready. Grabbing the eggs and bacon, she went to the table while he grabbed the pancakes and toppings. She had already put the food on the plates when he got there, and he kissed her cheek in passing while setting everything down. After settling down and getting their pancakes ready, they both quickly dug in. Having dated for over two years now, Jade had become used to his eating habits but the amount of food he could eat never ceased to amaze her. They chatted lightly over their meal, mostly about school and the new play they were both auditioning for. Jade was pretty sure she would get the lead, considering all of the other girls auditioning were freshman. Beck had to agree with her on this one. They weren't experienced enough for the role of Christine. He had been surprised that Cat and Tori didn't want the lead, but both preferred the supporting leads instead. It was nice to be out of the main spotlight once in a while. Once they were finished, Jade wordlessly picked up the dishes and retreated into the kitchen to clean them.

Beck didn't comment as he relaxed for a moment. He had learned long ago, back when she first started staying over, not to argue with her on this. Even though he had told her hundreds of times she didn't need to do that, her response was always the same.

"You cooked so I'll clean. And if I ever decide to cook you can clean. It's fair."

Beck shook his head slightly as he remembered this. Many people thought Jade forced him to do things all the time, that she never let him have a say in anything. Very untrue. She always tried to keep things fair, well unless she really wanted to do something anyway. But even then she was usually willing to compromise. Stretching in the chair, he exhaled loudly before getting up. They had things to do today, after all. And if they got done fast enough, he had a little surprise planned. Smirking, he popped his neck before heading into the kitchen. Her reaction to his surprise would _definitely _be interesting. Here's hoping all will go well.

Koneko101- Once again not too fond of the ending, but it's better than nothing. Hope ya'll enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Koneko101- Well, here's another chapter. Later than I expected, sooo whoops! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Beck hummed to the radio as they headed for Jade's house. She sat quietly next to him, playing with her phone. He assumed she was texting Cat; she usually talked to the perky redhead in the morning when they were driving. Taking one hand off the wheel, he silently held it out to her. She took it easily, squeezing it briefly before returning her attention to her phone. The drive continued in silence, and soon they arrived at Jade's house. The driveway was empty, so her father was probably at work. Exiting the truck, he took a deep breath to check for anyone. No new smells showed him that they were alone. Going around, he opened her door for her. She was still texting, not even noticing they had arrived. She DID notice when Beck lifted her out of her seat.

"BECK! Put me down you idiot!" she screamed, smacking his shoulder.

"Hey now, no hitting. That is considered domestic abuse, you know."

Jade snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Now that's not nice. Didn't we have a conversation this morning about being nice?" he teased.

"We did, but I happen to have a boyfriend who doesn't take well to people telling me what to do. He tends to get a little possessive, ya know," she teased with a smirk.

Beck laughed at her little remark. A _little_ possessive was definitely an understatement. Choosing not to comment, he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the house. It was undoubtedly beautiful. Three stories, with a large balcony on the second story out looking the small forest beside them. An iron fence ran around the property, with ivy running through the bars giving it an old yet elegant look. The same ivy ran up the walls of the house, and he knew she could scale those walls in the blink of an eye. Her window had a small window garden, and he could see the red and purple flowers growing within it. Not that he could ever remember the name for them. She paused by the sprinkler controls, and set them to start watering the lawn in about 25 minutes. They should be long gone by then. He watched as she unlocked the door and turned off the alarm before heading up to her room. Her room was on the second floor down at the end of the long hallway. He shivered slightly as he imagined her here alone. It was kind of unsettling.

Shaking his worries off, he followed her path to her room. She was in her closet, and he could hear her rustling around as she picked out clothes for the next few days. This was typically how their weekends went. Since Jade spent a lot of her time with him, most nights she would just stay with him instead of going home. She did return for a couple of days a week just to keep her dad happy. The man was rarely home, so she was usually only needed at home for a short time. Beck personally preferred it that way. He liked having Jade nearby where he could keep watch. His eyes flashed for a moment before he pushed his wolf down. Jade had seen his eyes change before, and was constantly bugging him about it. He hated lying to her, but he didn't feel she was ready for this. He wondered if she ever would be. Lord knew how his mother had been when she had found out. Or at least what he'd been told about it. And she had been a few years older than Jade was, and had still freaked. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Pushing those thoughts aside, he noticed Jade had left her closet and was going through her dresser. Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked at what she was getting. Hmm, bras and underwear. Grinning happily, he reached down and held up a bra made up of black lace with the matching boy shorts.

"I think these would look nice, babe," he suggested innocently, even though his grin gave him away.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would. Pervert," she snapped.

Beck's grin widened when she put it in her bag anyway. She packed a few more things before handing him the bag to signal she was done. Slinging it over his shoulder, he linked his fingers with hers before leading them out of the dark house. Walking back down the stairs, he paused slightly in the doorway. There was a new scent that hadn't been here earlier. A quick glance showed a stray dog rooting around the yard. Jade noticed it a moment after he did.

"Oh, that's Blaze. Hang on, I need to leave some food out for him," she said absently as she went to the storage shed on the side of the house.

The large dog stood up fully once he heard her, and Beck recognized him as an Alaskan Malamute. Blaze barked happily, bounding after Jade as she exited the small building with a bowl full of dog food. She motioned to Blaze, and he sat patiently as she placed the bowl under a small overhang. Another signal had him standing, and he accepted Jade's petting as he ate his food. She gave him a final rub before returning to Beck. His raised eyebrow had her explaining everything with a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Blaze used to belong to the couple next door, but they left him behind when they moved. He hangs around still, and he showed up in the yard one day all beat up, so I fixed him up and gave him some food. He still wanders around during the day, but he stops by every couple of days. I keep food out for him, and taught him some manners. I may see if Dad will let me keep him, since he knows that I feed him anyway."

Beck nodded as he suppressed a smile. He still had no idea why people thought Jade was so heartless. Sure, she was blunt to the point of rude, and had a somewhat…. different sense of humor, but she had so much love to give. Caring for an abandoned dog was just one example. He hoped Mr. West would let her keep Blaze. He would make a good guard dog for when he wasn't around. A dog that big would keep most humans away from her. Relacing their hands, he pulled her back to his truck. He opened the door for her, waiting for her to get settled before handing her her bag. He shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. Jade fiddled with the radio after he started the engine, and he quickly backed out of the West home. Turning towards the main road, he wondered where they were going.

"Were you serious about wanting another piercing, babe?" he asked nervously. He really wasn't comfortable around needles.

"Nah, I changed my mind. Pick something fun for us to do," she demanded, once again playing with her phone.

Beck let out a sigh of relief before remembering his previous plans. Turning to the interstate, he saw Jade look around quizzically.

"What are we doing?" she asked, hiding her curiosity.

"Well, they have something interesting going on down at the beach a few miles past the main strip. I think you'll like it," he said mysteriously, telling her only part of it.

She huffed at him, but didn't respond. The key to their relationship was picking their battles. It applied for both of them, and she must have been in a good mood since she didn't press him. They were almost there when Beck held out a bandanna. She gave it a look before turning to him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, put it on. Please?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. They always managed to wear her down.

She growled in annoyance, but put it over her eyes anyway. Waving his hand over her face, he nodded in satisfaction before continuing to their destination. He smirked as he heard the music coming up. Jade had once told him that she had never been to a fair, and it wasn't often that Hollywood had one. So here was his chance. Hoping this turned out well, he found a parking space and quickly got out. He made sure to keep a firm grip around Jade's waist as he led her forward, making sure to steer her away from everything. She would NOT enjoy running into a random tourist stand. As long as she enjoyed this though, that was all he was hoping for. He could see her tilting her head as she listened, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Beck, where are we, exactly?" she asked in an even tone.

"Somewhere fun. Just promise that you'll give it a try, for me?" he bargained.

If she had her eyes showing, he was pretty sure they would be narrowed. He only ever pulled that one when he really wanted her to do something. She nodded her head once, but she was still suspicious. There was a small line, but they got through it quickly. He paid their admission, making sure to get the one with the rides included. It cost a bit more, but it would be worth it. He took the bracelets from the attendee before leading her in. He led her away from the crowd before finally taking off her blindfold. She blinked in the sudden light, and then looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell are we, Beck?"

"We, love, are at the fair! You said you had never been to one before, so I brought you to one!" he said cheerfully.

She gaped at him for a moment before giving a small smile, turning slightly to hide her blush. This boy was seriously sweet sometimes. A large hand cupped her chin, and she felt him pull her face up to look at him. His eyes were soft, and she leaned forward to give him a small peck. Pulling away to look around, she barely noticed when he wrapped something around her wrist. Glancing down, she scowled at the hot pink bracelet.

"Ew, get it off!" she snapped.

"That is your admission bracelet, babe. It lets us get on the rides, so you are just gonna have to wear it," he informed her before pulling her close. "Now, where do you want to go first?"

Looking around, she hummed slightly in thought. "How about that one?"

Looking at where she was pointing, he saw the Zipper. "Alright, let's go!"

This continued for the next couple of hours, the two of them switching off on what rides they went on. So far Jade seemed to be enjoying herself, and she hadn't been able to keep the small smile off her face. They had just gotten off of Pharaoh's Fury when Beck heard her stomach growl. He gave a small laugh as he led her to the food carts.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving!" he told her as his own stomach started complaining.

They settled on pizza and fries, choosing to share a funnel cake as well. They had just started eating when a loud shriek filled the air.

"Jade! Beck!"

Jade felt the air get pushed out of her as a red haired cannonball slammed into her.

"Cat, don't run off like that!" Tori exclaimed as she ran up, Robbie and Andre close behind.

Jade growled as she pushed Cat off, taking deep breaths. She scowled over at Beck as the others sat with them. Dammit, she had been enjoying it as just the two of them! Beck gave her an apologetic look before turning to Andre.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Well, the fair doesn't come around very often, so we decided it'd be fun to go! Since you all are here, we can all hang out together," he replied happily.

Beck blinked before sighing. Not that he didn't enjoy being with his pack, but he had liked spending some alone time with Jade. The scowl she had thrown his way had told him well of her opinion on this. Grasping her hand in his, he gave it a squeeze as they returned to their meal, listening to the idle chat of their friends. Cat was rambling on about the rides they had ridden, and Jade was keeping her from stealing their funnel cake.

"And the Twister was soooo fun, even though I was really dizzy after! We're going on the big slide after this, you should ride with me Jade, it'll be so much fun!" she squealed, pouting when Jade smacked her hand again. It wasn't fair, she was sharing with Beck!

"Do we have to?" she whined, turning to Beck with a pout.

"Just for a little while, okay? After it'll be just the two of us, I promise," he compromised, knowing Cat would probably cry if they didn't spend some time with her.

"I'm holding you to that," she threatened before nodding over at Cat. Popping the last bite of funnel cake in her mouth, she gathered up the trash to throw it away. Beck followed wrapping his arms around her from behind when they were a short distance away.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't know they were going to be here," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I know, it's not your fault," she sighed, seeming a little disappointed that she couldn't blame him.

"Just for a little while, then it is just the two of us."

She nodded before allowing him to pull her back to the others. Cat linked her arms in Jade's, chatting cheerfully as she pulled the taller girl towards the big slide.

"It'll be so much fun! We can even go in groups! First us, then the boys, then just the girls, then we can do it in pairs!" she squealed as Jade shot Beck a look.

"Ok, Cat, but how about we just do it in pairs? That way no one gets left out," Beck reasoned as he linked Jade's other arm through his.

"But I wanna ride with Jadey!"

"Don't call me Jadey, and we can ride more than once," Jade bargained, her tone saying 'agree or else'.

"Okie dokie!" Cat chirped.

They finally reached the big slide, and Cat didn't notice Jade trying to sneak away. Beck caught her around the waist and carried her back, ignoring her pout.

"I call Jadey first!" Cat screamed out, grabbing her hand to make her point.

"Ugh, fine, let's just go!"

They all watched the small girl drag Jade away, and laughed when they heard Cat squeal as they went down while Jade just sat there.

Reaching the bottom, she instantly attached herself to Beck's side.

"Have fun, babe?" he teased, ignoring her glare.

"It would have been better if Cat hadn't been screaming the whole time," she snarked.

"Well, that's Cat for you. What can you do?" he shrugged.

Soon they were all at the top, and he sat down before pulling Jade onto his lap. She readjusted herself so she was seated between his legs, her back against his chest. "Ready?"

She nodded, and he pushed them off quickly. The wind pushed their hair back, and he heard her giggle slightly as they went down. That right there made everything worthwhile. Pulling her head back, he gave her a quick kiss as they reached the bottom. Definitely worthwhile.

Ok, I am not particularly happy with how this ended up but whatever. Like, don't like. Up to you. Enjoy! Sorry about the wait.


End file.
